Playing in the shadows
by Sly21
Summary: Su sonrisa creció al observar como sus dos iguales disfrutaban tanto como él de esa situación; aunque aun no entendia como había llegado a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Me presento, soy Sly21 pero pueden decirme Guss, en un momento de inspiración esta idea llego a mi, así que.. ustedes deciden si les gusta o no. (Si así es, por favor déjenme un Review)**

**Harry Potter lamentablemente no me pertenece. La historia es sacada de mi loca mente.**

De luz y oscuridad a nacido,

para poder enfrentar su destino.

En la soledad de una casa,

en la que no es bien recibido.

La luz será su consuelo,

pero la oscuridad su anhelo.

Lo que más le importa en juego estará,

y si no se apura pronto lo perderá.

Su destino será cruel, pero el camino lo decidirá él.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente hermosa que lee esto!**

**Antes que nada, el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter No es mí pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling, la historia si es mía y algún que otro personaje que no reconozcan.**

**Desde ya me disculpo por faltas ortográficas y palabras que no tengan nada que ver con el contexto de la historia.**

**Me disculpo por el capitulo que había subido, últimamente mi computadora me esta haciendo la guerra.**

**¡Gracias por leer!** **Si les gusto el capitulo déjenme un review y si no también tienen derecho a dejarlo, puesto que son gratis!**

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo, espero que disfrutes el capitulo. xx

Sasuhina-itahina 100: Me alegro que te haya intrigado, ah mi querida Sasuhina, no lo sabrás hasta dentro de un tiempo. xx

maryn90:Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia, como eh dicho antes mi compu me hace la guerra de vez en cuando, cuídate y feliz año!. xx

Unos pequeños ojos verdes observan como un gran camión de mudanzas frena en la casa de al lado, esta hacia varios meses que tenia un anuncio clavado en el césped con las palabras _"Se vende"_. Unos días atrás un nuevo cartel se había pegado encima de este, en el cual rezaba una sola palabra "_Vendido"_ en grandes letras rojas.

A su corta edad de cinco años ya podía leer, puesto que al su tía enseñarle recetas las cuales luego tenia que leer para memorizarlas, recién ese año había aprendido, mientras que su gordo primo solo inventaba las palabras que supuestamente leía.

La sorpresa del pequeño al ver un auto muy elegante junto a la entrada de la casa, no fue muy obvia, pero si lo fue cuando una pequeña niña, de su edad aproximadamente se bajo de la parte trasera siendo ayudada por la que parecía ser su madre, con un libro en las manos.

La niña de rizos chocolates se giro en su dirección y sonrió; el pequeño Harry se agacho rápidamente, las palabras de su tío resonando en su cabecita "_Pobre de ti escuincle, que te vea hablando o siquiera mirando a los nuevos vecinos"_ sabia lo que tenia que hacer si no quería una paliza gratis, suficiente tenia con la que le daban dos veces por semana en vacaciones y una vez cuando tenia clases.

Al otro lado de la calle una encantador niña le sonreía a sus padres y a los hombres de la mudanza, que al parecer habían quedado encantados con la pequeña y tenían más cuidado en bajar las cosas. Su "madre" le había dicho que si se portaba bien mañana irían a comprar el libro que ella quisiera; ella sabia muy bien que Jane no era su verdadera madre y ni John su padre, además de que no se parecían en nada, ella fue adoptada de un feo orfanato a la edad de tres años.

Según lo que le contaron sus padres adoptivos, los biológicos estaban en el cielo, por lo cual estaban muertos y a ella no le podía importar menos. A pesar de que eso sonara mal para una niña de su edad ella lo ignoraba, no era estúpida y ni mucho menos alguien inocente, después de todo no por nada en el orfanato tanto grandes como chicos le tenían miedo.

Tenia varios recuerdos de cuando era una bebita y sus " amorosos" compañeros intentaron asfixiarla, nunca nadie supo como es que todos los niños de esa habitación terminaron con sus ropas quemadas; o como cuando tenia apenas un año y los idiotas que tenia de nuevos compañeros la encerraron con una serpiente, al final del día 3 niños casi morían por la mordedura de una serpiente, y así más anécdotas que tal vez cuente en otro momento.

Como le había dicho a sus padres, quería a la habitación con vista hacia la casa donde había visto al curioso niño de ojos verdes, su libro de cuentos la acompaño hasta su nueva habitación, por lo que sabia era lo único que le dejaron sus padres antes de morir, junto al apellido de su padre que nadie sabia pronunciar, pero ahora era una Granger y su apellido biológico ni importaba mucho. El titulo del libro era normal _"Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" _ Per las historias eran sobre magia, lo cual a ella le encantaba.

Se asomo ansiosa por la ventana para ver si podía lograr ver a quien había llamado su atención, pero lo único que logro ver de todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí hasta que su madre la llamo a comer, fue a un hombre muy parecido a una morsa gigante y de pelo rubio, aunque se extraño puesto que el hombre no se parecía en nada al niño supuso que se parecería a su madre.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Continuara...

**Si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Que tengas un feliz y prospero año nuevo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holaaaaa, lamento la tardanza es que donde estaba no había internet, hasta hoy! que al fin lo colocaron, en mi país son las 5:50 Am y yo aquí escribiendo como una posesa las ideas que tenia, para poder dejarles un capitulo y comenzar con otro.**_

_**Quiero decir también que en mi historia Dumbledore esta más chiflado de lo normal y es manipulador y puede llegar a ser oscuro, Voldemort no es tan malo y se controlan más. Harry y Mione son neutrales**_

_**Desde ya me disculpo por faltas ortográficas y/o palabras fuera de contexto. Como ya saben HP no me pertenece y es obra de nuestra querida Rowling.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes pusieron su historia en favoritos y la siguen, ya saben siempre es bueno que dejen un review con su opinión ya sea buena o mala, mientras no haya insultos ofensivos hacia mi persona o a la historia.**_

_**No desesperen que ya las dejo con el cap.**_

Capitulo 2.

Hermione's Pov.

Me sentía tan aburrida, mis padres estaban en su trabajo y la niñera se había dormido hace más de una hora; si tan solo pudiera hablar con mi lindo chico, porque a pesar de lo que dijeran yo lo consideraba mío desde que teníamos cinco años. Aquel niño se había hecho un lugar en mi corazón más rápido de lo que me imaginaba, todas las cosas raras que pasábamos juntos, los años de amistad, las primeras cosas que compartimos.

Mi chico había estado raro desde hace unos días, supuse que era a causa de las lechuzas que llevaban la carta de él; aunque a mi ya me había llegado junto a una profesora para explicarme todo sobre la magia, también había recibido otras cartas; La del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, Instituto Durmstrang, y la más curiosas de todas una muy colorida: Academia _Myrddin Emrys _de Magia.

Lo curioso había sido que la única persona que llego junto con la carta fue Minerva McGonagall, de la Escuela Hogwarts. Sinceramente todas las cartas me habían llamado la atención, solo esperaba que Harry haya recibido las mismas cartas que yo, así poder decidir juntos a donde ir.

Cuando a los siete años habíamos descubierto que el otro podía hacer magia, nos hicimos aun más unidos de lo que ya éramos para ese momento. Había descubierto a Harry hablando con una pequeña serpiente en el parque, mientras tanto Harry minutos después me descubrió cambiando el color de las flores de un ese día prometimos no guardarnos más secretos; claramente no teníamos otros amigos a parte de nosotros, éramos los dos contra el mundo pero mayoritariamente era el mundo contra nosotros. A los ocho compartimos nuestro primer beso.

La habitación desprendía tranquilidad, dentro sentado en un sofá verde ingles, un joven apuesto y de ojos miel miraba el crepitar de la chimenea. a pesar de ser primavera/verano la mansión se encontraba muy fría. La soledad de esta y lo mal cuidada que estaba harían creer a cualquiera que se encontraba vacía.

Había esperado mucho tiempo por la llegada de sus amados; estaba seguro de que la primera vez que se vieran seria pura química en el aire, solo esperaba que tomaran la decisión correcta e ir a el mejor internado. Después de todo si decidían ir a Myrddin Emrys su encuentro seria más tarde de lo esperado.

Su instinto le decía que la vieja cabra iba a ser un problema mayor esta vez. Los estúpidos pensamientos de ese viejo lo molestaban y mas cuando quería que uno de sus prometido hiciera todo por el bien mayor, aunque nunca supo porque no separo a Nimue de Belial, sus prometidos.

Ese idiota creía que el estaba muerto o vagando como un espíritu, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, él estaba muy vivito y coleando; sabía que la profecía dicha por la embustera de Trelawney, en cambio la que hizo Celaena es completamente cierta.

Nagini se acerco en silencio, parecía feliz, traía noticias buenas a su Amo; eso alegraría a Tom, se poso frente a sus pies y mirándolo a los ojos dijo:

—_Al amo Belial ya le han llegado sus cartas y la Ama Nimue se encuentra en su casa muggel esperando a que el Amo salga—._ Hablo la serpiente.

—_Esta bien, ¿Algo más para decir querida?—._Contesto él.

—_Si Amo, al parecer Mis Señores han estado haciendo magia más avanzada de lo normal_—Hablo emocionada—_El día de ayer la Señorita se desapareció y apareció en su casa, mientras que el Señorito ah estado volando sin la ayuda de nada._

—_Ah gracias querida, por informarme—._ Sonrío, escuchar de sus prometidos siempre le alegraba el día, a menos de que fueran malas noticias; cuando era así se dirigía personalmente a ver que ocurría, vigilando entre las sombras.

Su día había mejorado considerablemente, solo esperaba a que Orión llegara pronto con un reporte sobre las misiones que estaba cumpliendo.

Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina, mirando como Fawkes, el Fenix al que le había hecho un hechizo vinculante, para asegurarse de tenerlo a su servicio siempre; a pesar de que la criatura ya tuviera un familiar.

Ahora debía pensar en el joven Potter, su peón más importante junto a Granger, ya tenia todo estúpidamente... ehh digo fríamente calculado, cuando al chico sus parientes no le dejaran abrir la carta y ni verla, él mandaría a Hagrid para que hablara bien de su persona, como siempre hacia. Luego el idiota semi-gigante olvidaría "por error" decirle a Harry donde quedaba el anden y la señora Weasley entraría en acción junto a la prometida no oficial de Potter. Cuando venciera a Tommy, el joven estaría tan lleno de pociones de amor que le cedería toda su fortuna a la pequeña Ginny, desafortunadamente días después el joven mago moriría en un extraño accidente.

Si, todo estaba perfectamente planeado en la loca y estúpida mente de la vieja cabra, seria una lastima que nada saliera como él quiere ¿Verdad?

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besoss**_


End file.
